In the related art, when an emergency condition occurs internal/external to a vehicle, the vehicle may notify a person or agency of the emergency condition using a preset by a driver using a telematics device of the vehicle.
However, in the related art, when an accident of the vehicle occurs, the telematics device of the vehicle may transmit accident occurrence information to the person or the agency remotely, but the vehicle does not collect or transmit the information after the accident occurrence.
In addition, if power is not supplied to the telematics device of the vehicle or the telematics device of the vehicle is damaged due to the accident, it may be difficult to transmit information to the person or the agency remotely even if the information after the accident occurrence is collected.
Accordingly, it may be difficult to take proper measures for the emergency condition occurring internal/external to the vehicle, and it may be difficult to respond rapidly to an emergency.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.